mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Kerios
Kerios is a young Xenogaro. He gets kinda insane a lot, but has a huge hole in his heart for a girl that fits just perfectly... About Kerios and History Kerios is around 14-17 years old. He wants to learn about himself, but he dosn't know how. He lost most of his memory when he was very young, when his head got smashed into a wall, knocking him out in the proccess. He then was sent to Mascotia so that he would never remember any of his life. However, Anger knows much about the event, because at the time he was an assassin, and he was sent to kill Kerios' parents for the sake of money. Remember, Anger could care less about others, but after a while of explaining, they became friends, and Anger even transfered some of his power to Kerios. Kerios has somewhat god powers, but he isn't as strong as Anger yet. However, when Anger got weakened, they became evenly matched in god-like abilities. Anger was enraged about how he lost some of his power, and he attacked Kerios when he wanted to help him. Kerios won the fight, but only by a thread. Kerios forgave Anger after the fight, after using his recently gained healing powers to heal Anger. Anger then flew away to a mountain, and in a week, Emilly was yelling along-side Xylaie, "Have you seen a dark-silver colored kirby named Anger? Hello?" Kerios, being adventurous and all, hovered over and asked if he could help, hence he knew where Anger was. Emilly laughed, and told him he would have to beat her in a fight, using all powers possible, to win. Emilly is a full god, but is still in training, but Kerios wasn't even close to Emilly in strenght, speed, or god-like abilities, but using his healing abilities during the fight, he slowly got her to give up, she couldn't fight anymore. Even while using her HUGE great-axe/battle-axe, she couldn't hit him. He was using his powers to raise him high in the air and fire mini projectiles at her during the fight. He then asked, "Can I go NOW?" Xylaie said that if Anger could beat her, he would have to as well, due to the fact when Anger is alone, he might attack you on sight. He also fought Xylaie, and was forgetting to heal. Xylaie is ALOT stronger than Emilly, but the battle was very easy untill one of his projectiles hit Xylaie's weak-spot on her toe. She when in all rage, and started using her elements and wings to catch up with him, and when Kerios was nearly down, he used Anger's signature move, which was copied when he transfered power to him. That knocked Xylaie out for the entire day, strangely, and Emilly said he could go. He flew to the top of the mountain, and then Anger looked him in the eye. Remember, Anger doesn't have any friends unless he trusts them with his dear life, so he walks over and says, "You came to get me? Hm...Mabye I was wrong about you...I've been up here, and locked here due to dark magics..." Kerios told Anger he would get him out, so he used a shockwave based attack, and it started crumbleing pillars keeping him there. They then flew out of there. '---Kerios was apart of Enaro's known history, hence why the following history is here.' One day, Enaro was in Final mode, and then Sedger just randomly punched her in the face. Then they had an epic battle, and when Sedger taunted her, she heard someone comeing. Actually, it was Kerios and Zelia. Enaro made meteors land on Sedger, but Sedger made them turn into particles as small as sand. Then Kerios fired some missiles with a rocket he had at the Blood Stars that were in orbit so they could change Enaro back to normal. Sedger, who turned into Wraith Sedger in the fight, then stopped fighting when Enaro turned back to normal with her eyes open, even though he was feeling pain. He said they had a "Shared Destiny". He also said that, for a baby, Enaro put up a good fight, which was true. Enaro then thanked him. Enaro then fell to the ground, though Zelia caught her. Kerios got into a huge fit. Sedger said that Kerios reminded him of someone, and then Kerios asked who. Enaro asked if it was Anger, who she then insulted. Kerios then turned into Angry Kerios and yelled at her. Sedger knew he felt the power before, and then Enaro told Kerios about how Anger killed his parents, and that made Kerios prepare an attack. Sedger then made Kerios freeze and fall to the ground. Kerios was about to see if he can take the energies, the ones that were bad, away from Kerios, when Demonic Matul decided to blast Sedger, making Sedger turn into his Wraith form and teleport behind Matul. Zelia then threw a thermal detonator at Matul and she then sinked her claws into his head. She then said, "KEAWH! ZIOOT", and, using energies that Enaro let Zelia have, made about 9,000,000,000,000 small energy spheres appear above Matul and combined into one that was bigger than the sun. Matul said he just wanted to make peace to Mascotia, and Zelia let him live. She took her claws out of his head, which conveniently weren't covered in blood. Enaro started talking in a third person perspective and referred to herself as "they" and "you" and such. Then Sedger got into an argument with Matul's three bounty hunters who were going to spy on Sedger until they got their money. Sedger finally agreed to let them follow him when they said they'd watch him with their tiny nanobots, but he wouldn't hesitate to kill them if they got to close. Then they ran off to report to Matul. Enaro was listing to the song "To Die For" on a music player. Enaro then got tired and fell asleep. Sedger then proceeded to take the energies out, and his hand seemed to phase right into Kerios' chest, and he took out a strange black orb. He then shattered it as if it was glass. Zelia asked Sedger what it was, and Sedger told her it was the energies of the ghost-demon-creature-thing (Shandveil) that possessed Anger. Kerios turned normal shortly later, and then got up. Kerios then told Sedger they had to go. Kerios, Zelia, and Enaro (who was asleep in Zelia's arms) floated away quietly. Sedger then waved goodbye and dissapeared into blue smoke. Weapons His three-talloned hands, his magical god-like powers, and his mobility. Yes, in his book, thats a weapon. Tallons His main weapons. He used them since he was a kid, and he can claw through almost EVERYTHING that gets in his way. Preferably trees. God Powers His god powers are the following:Light Bolt (Fires two weak lightballs at his enemies), Fireball (Self Explainitory), Shockwave (Also self explainitory). Mobility He is fast, can use his powers to fly for at least a full hour without passing out, and has trained for almost all types of enviroments, but he personally likes forests, due to the fact he can just claw through branches and trunks in his way. Friends, Enemies, and Neutral To(s) Long-Time Crushes: Kishiru - SELF EXPLAINITORY. Friends: Anger - Yes, Anger has a friend. Emilly - She gets so many friends... Neutral To(s): Xylaie - She hates him for how he hurt her. She can't forgive him for that. Enemies: Ploxl - He has a crush on Kishiru. Yea... Tadpole - If I'm correct, HE has a crush on Kishiru as well. Anyone Evil. (Exeption being Anger) Anyone who has a crush on Kishiru. Gallery Kerios (Creature).png|Kerios as a creature. Angry Kerios.png|Kerios when he's mad. His eyes arn't normally visible, but when you do, they are red. SPORE Kerios.png|Kerios Chibi Kerios.png|He's so CHIBI. Kerios (Prison).png|Kerios, while he's angry Kerios.png|Kerios on a dark night Angry Kerios (1).png|My version of Angry Kerios. Kerios (1).png|My version of Kerios. Kerios Without His Hoodeh! XD.png|My version of Kerios without his hood. Kerios Enaro Kishiru Zelia Ploxl.png|A picture of Kerios, Ploxl, Kishiru, Zelia, and Emaro. It shows that Zelia and Kerios are forced to take care of Emaro. SPORE Kerios.png|Kerios, the young Xenogaro who took down Emilly, Anger, and Xylaie. Chibi Kerios.png|He's so CHIBI. Angry Kerios.png|Kerios when he's mad. His eyes arn't normally visible, but when you do, they are red. Kerios (1).png|My version of Kerios. Angry Kerios (1).png|My version of Angry Kerios. Kerios Without His Hoodeh! XD.png|My version of Kerios without his hood. Kerios (Creature).png|Kerios as a creature. Kerios.png|Kerios on a dark night. Kerios (Prison).png|Kerios when he's angry. Kerios Enaro Kishiru Zelia Ploxl.png|A picture of Kerios, Ploxl, Kishiru, Zelia, and Emaro. It shows that Zelia and Kerios are forced to take care of Emaro. Category:Race6000 Category:Mascot Category:Xenogaro Category:Mascotia Genesis Category:Green